


Sugar Peach Eclair

by whimsycreator



Series: Blue Song Universe [2]
Category: UTAU, Vocaloid
Genre: America AU, College AU, Crush, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Human AU, Humor, Momo is always a cinnamon roll, Puppy Love, Roommates, Slice of Life, Spin-Off, Teto is a precious cinnamon roll, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, meet cute, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsycreator/pseuds/whimsycreator
Summary: Same Universe as Blue Song. This cute, fluffy spin-off focuses on Teto Kasane and Momo Momone’s romance that took place during the events of the main Blue Song story.Teto Kasane, 20 years old, is lonely and longs for a friend. Luckily, she and 20-year-old Momo Momone have a meet-cute, and end up as college dorm roommates! They find out they have a lot in common. They sign up for bakery club together after school and meet a lot of other interesting characters.But in bakery club, there is also Tei Sukone, who is a bit of a jealous drama queen and just doesn’t seem to like Momo...Despite the bit of drama with Tei, Teto and Momo are a fluffy and healing pair that will make you go “aww!”Rated T for the source material. (Blue Song)
Relationships: Kasane Teto/Momone Momo
Series: Blue Song Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974271
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Sugar Peach Eclair

**Author's Note:**

> This story focuses on Teto Kasane and Momo Momone’s romance that took place during the events of the main Blue Song story.
> 
> There is a scene in this chapter that also happened in Blue Song chapter 1. (Teto talking to Uta, “the girl with short purple hair and a black beret.”) This time, it’s from Teto’s point of view!

Teto’s Point of View

It was 9:30 PM, and I should be getting to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be the big day.

I was finally going to start life at the advanced community college for music, Sonare. After two years at a simple college program after graduating high school, I didn’t end up making many friends due to the campus not being so immersive and the class periods being 99% lectures. But Sonare would be different! I would finally be living in a dorm room! There would be plenty of time after classes to hang out, study with classmates, do fun activities together, and maybe I’ll even attend a few of those... wild college parties I’d been hearing all about!

Wow! I couldn’t sleep! I was so excited... I just had to pick up my phone and call my friend Yowa Shion to vent all my excitement and anticipation to!

“Hello?” A soft, sleepy voice on the other side picked up.

“HEY, YOWAAA!” I yelled into the phone.

“Oh... Hey Teto.” Yowa said back. I could tell she was kinda sleepy. But I still didn’t hold back. I was bursting at the seams!

“Oh my gosh, Yowa... I’m so excited!” I squealed. “And honestly I’m even more excited for next year when you’ll be attending Sonare with me! We’ll have all sorts of fun together! I can’t wait for us to hang out all around the campus and have awesome parties!!”

“Yeah, Teto. About that...” Yowa said.

“Hm?” I answered.

“I’m kinda worried about you, Teto! You being in a dorm room with a potential total stranger and all! You’re such a sweet and innocent person... And the parties! Oh, please Teto. Please tell me you know how to be responsible...” Yowa suddenly poured out all her concerns to me.

“Oh, I’ll be fine!” I answered reassuringly. “But thanks for the concern!”

“Are you sure?” Yowa asked. “I don’t want you to have to get hurt. Or even sick! But if you feel uncomfortable, make sure to leave. We’ll be here for you!”

“Thank you!” I said. “But don’t worry. I appreciate you always looking out for me since we were kids, but you worry too much. You stress yourself out more than you deserve.”

“Okay...” Yowa said. “Well... have a fun time in college, Teto. I’ll be rooting for you!”

“Alright! I think I should get going too. My cell phone’s battery is about to die on me.” I confessed.

“Oh, Teto...” I heard the sound of Yowa’s long hair swishing around as she shook her head. “What are we going to do with you?”

“Haha!” I laughed a bit sheepishly. “Well, see you later.”

Shortly after our conversation, a random, sudden wave of drowsiness suddenly hit me. I decided to rest my eyes, and soon enough, I found myself drifting off to sleep...

———

I woke up in a daze... Ah... I still had my clothes on. I didn’t even change into my pajamas? Hey... what time even was it...?

I glanced at the clock...

Oh my gosh!? Out of all the “first day of school cliches” that could be happening, why this one!? I WAS RUNNING LATE!!

I ran to the bathroom and unfrizzed my curly hair the best I could. I brushed my teeth and did other things, and finally I threw on my first day outfit that I had planned last night, (which was more like, in the middle of the day, due to being so excited.)

I rushed down the stairs. My parents were off to work as usual, but they left me behind a breakfast sandwich and a donut from Dunkin’ Donuts. I ate the sandwich really quickly and ran out the door still with the donut in my mouth.

I was going to take a bus to the campus. Hey, I wondered if I was going to make my first friend on the bus!

Suddenly, I felt my steps becoming lighter when I imagined myself commuting to school every day with a friend by my side. It would certainly make the days much more merry and joyful!

I ran onto the bus. I was the only one on for now.

Eventually, more people began to fill the bus, but not to many. They all sat in seats far away from me, so I had no chances to talk to anyone.

I understood wanting to keep their distance from strangers. But I would’ve appreciated anyone who had wanted to talk. Oh well.

I finally got to the campus, and began camouflaging into a colorful, interesting-looking crowd of students, mostly young adults around my age or slightly older.

Everyone was certainly quite at an awkward age. The interesting, overwhelming, awkward age between adolescent and mature responsible adult. As if adolescence itself wasn’t already complicated enough...

I looked at my schedule and headed to my first period class.

Throughout the day, every attempt of me to make friends ended in failure. There were really no highlights worth mentioning really, until I got to fourth period and experienced what I considered an “almost-success.”

Even though it wasn’t quite a success, it motivated me once again to try harder.

I put on my brightest smile for her, and greeted in a way that seemed natural. (At least for me.)

“Hi! I’m TETO!” I said, cheerfully.

“...Okay?” She responded. She was a girl with short purple hair and a black beret, and she didn’t seem too happy. Oh. But maybe... maybe I could MAKE her happy, and then she would be grateful for me!

“Yay!” I smiled and did a little dance to lift her spirits.

“...Hooray.” The girl said, rather unenthusiastically.

Aww. Why didn’t this girl wanna be happy?

“Why do you look so gloomy?” I asked sadly.

“Because I’m a dying college student. Let me be.” The girl said back to me, pretty bluntly.

Aw. Just because we were in college didn’t mean we had to be dying! College could be amazing and fun and awesome! Like on TV!

“Oh! Hm...” I then thought of a way to make her laugh. “I think somebody’s hangry!”

“...Hangry?” She stared at me.

“It means hungry and angry.” I smiled. “You didn’t have your lunch break yet, did you?”

“...Mind your business.” The girl said, after a pause.

“Ooh. I take that as a yes!” I decided to take it in stride. “Yaaaay!”

“Why are you so bouncy all the time?” She asked.

“Because. I’m happy!” I cheered. It was true! It was just who I am!

“Really? Well... I’m not.” The girl said.

Oof.

“Aww, why not?” I felt sad for her.

The girl pat me on the head a bit as I frowned.

“I was just messing with you.” She said, smiling a bit. “You keep being your happy little self, okay?”

“But... I can’t be happy when you’re sad...” I felt a little downcast.

Well, I think she decided to reassure me now. So then the girl looked right at me and gave me a big wide smile! It made me so, so happy, I burst out laughing!

“Pff... HAHA!” I decided to joke around. “You sure look funny when you smile! No wonder you never smile!”

“Hey! What was THAT?” The girl began to raise her voice. But it was all in good humor. She and I were laughing.

We didn’t quite become friends that day, but I considered it the “almost-success” that inspired me to keep going! 

———

Eventually after school, it was time for me to relocate to the dorms.

I was walking along, singing to myself. I thought I was alone, so I eventually put gusto into my singing, eventually I started skipping around and pretending I was in a musical!

“Making my way downtown, walking fast, faces past, and I’m homebound.”  
“Staring blankly ahead, just making my way, making a way, through the CROW-OW-OWD.”

Then I put spirit into my singing, and all my emotions of longing for a friend. Before I knew it, it was just me, standing atop a stage, giving a musical monologue.

“And I need you, and I miss you, and now I wonder...”  
“If I could fall into the sky, do you think time would pass me by?”

And suddenly, beautiful and soft enough to keep me in my trance, yet surprising enough to get my attention, another voice was singing back to me.

“Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles, if I could just see you...”

I began singing back.

“If I could just hold you...”

Then we sung the last word together.

“Toniiiiight...”

We both smiled at each other. It was one perfect, glowing moment I ended up remembering forever!

“Hello!” She smiled at me. She had such a warm, soft smile, and a beautiful singing voice. “I couldn’t help but noticing your singing. You looked so happy. It was so much fun to watch and listen to.”

I began blushing a little.

“Oh? Hehe... Thanks! I am very happy... I’m Teto, by the way! What’s your name?”

“My name is Momo. Nice to meet you!”

“Nice to meet you too!”

We kept walking together, towards the dorm rooms. We found that we actually were going to live in the same building complex! Wow! What fun! I was so excited to be able to get to know Momo.

When we got to the dorm room lobby, I was in for an even bigger surprise!

The manager of the dorm spoke to us when we went to ask what rooms we’ve been assigned to.

“Well, you see. The computer storing the data of who was assigned to which room crashed last night.” She said. “So now we’re assigning the rooms based on the order of who arrives here. Since you two arrived here together, you’ll be sharing room 312. Do you have any objections with that?”

Momo and I looked at each other and immediately smiled really big.

“No, not at all!” Momo said.

“No, not one bit!” I said.

“Very well then.” The manager smiled at us.

We walked to our room together. Our room! Our shared room! Wow! I was sharing a room with Momo, my new best friend!

“I’m looking forward to getting to know you, Teto.” Momo smiled at me. Wow!

“Me too!” I smiled back.

We got to our room, and I immediately saw a fluffy white couch that looked so fluffy! And a big window with a balcony! And two bedrooms, each with a bathroom! And a kitchen!

“This is like a cozy little house! It’s so cute!” I said. Momo smiled.

We got settled and began to get to know each other.

“I’m Teto Kasane. I like to sing and I’m currently taking piano and xylophone lessons. I love to paint and draw as well as a hobby! And I love baking and sweets, and cute things!”

“Hehe! I’m Momo Momone!” She said. “I sing and play clarinet. I also like to write novels and poetry in my free time, as a bit of a hobby I guess. I love to cook as well. Sweets are my specialty. At home, I own nine pets. Nice to meet you!”

“Cool!” I said. “I have a black pet poodle named Toto!”

“Aww, like from the Wizard of Oz?” Momo giggled. “Except Toto from that story is a Yorkshire Terrier.”

“Toto is named after me!” I smiled. “But I was Dorothy for Halloween once!”

“I bet you looked adorable!” Momo said.

Momo called me adorable! I felt my cheeks turn a bit pink.

———

That night when I was alone in my bedroom, I called Yowa on my phone to tell her the good news.

“HEY, YOWAAA!” I yelled into the phone.

“You sure sound happy!” A cheerful Yowa answered from the other end. “I’m guessing something really good happened today?”

“It did!” I said, smiling. “I made a new friend! Her name is Momo and she’s really sweet and cute! And we have a lot in common! And I’m sharing a dorm room with her right now! We’re gonna get along great! I’d love if we could all meet each other!”

“You would really excited, Teto. I’m glad!” Yowa said.

“Hehe!” I giggled.

I hoped that my days of happiness and cheer would continue, and so would my bond with Momo, and that I would make a lot more new friends too! Yay!

**Author's Note:**

> The song lyrics that Teto (and Momo) were singing during the “meet-cute” part was “A Thousand Miles” by Vanessa Carlton.


End file.
